fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Manuel Carrera
Manuel Carrera (マヌエル・カレーラ Manueru Karēra) is a member of the Nine Circles of Hell, where he serves as the Sin of Limbo (リムボ Rimubo). Appearance Manuel looks like a muscular and broad man in his thirties with a tanned skin tone, silver shaggy hair and dark eyes. Unlike his older siblings, Manuel is tall, standing at 1.88 meters. He has some light stubble on his face and his features are quite sharp, save for his eyes which are frequently described as "very dull" and "dead". He wears a very long navy blue trench coat with a high collar and gold trim as well as metal gauntlets and boots. Personality Manuel is a very laid-back and easy-going person that rarely appears surprised and is almost always calm. He often speaks very slowly and with drawn out words, occasionally done to antagonise the person he is talking to. He comes across as rather facetious and condescending because of this laid back demeanour. He has shown that he is not overly fond of the general public and does not make frequent public appearances, though as a high-ranking Rune Knight he was easily recognisable. While his morals and opinions are rarely shown, he appears to be something of a morally ambiguous character. He is thorough and effective in combat, dispatching his opposition with overwhelming force. By his own admission, Manuel is very bad at holding back and as a result of his absent-minded nature, may use far more force than necessary at times. In his younger years he was motivated by a strong desire to do the "right thing" and... Though he generally performed his duties as a Rune Knight Captain diligently, towards the end of his career he started to slack off and nowadays takes his responsibilities very lightly, rarely appearing in person for meetings and spending much of his day sleeping and daydreaming. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Family= |-| Others= |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Despite being plagued by the shadow of Seznam for much of his career, Manuel is an extremely powerful individual. His ranking as the fourth most powerful amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar indicates that he is stronger than Wolfheim (the former third ranked Wizard Saints and someone who is strong enough by himself to defeat Deidra Mael). When he was a Captain in the Rune Knights he had authority over all those in his Division. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Immense Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Considering his former position as a Captain of the Rune Knights, it is safe to assume he is also a very skilled swordsman that is capable of at least fighting on par with other Captains in this regard. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As the former Captain of the 4th Division and the former fourth strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Manuel possesses a tremendous amount of magic power. Magic Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Manuel is capable of creating several Thought Projections of himself, which he often uses to attend meetings without ever having to be there in person. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Is a type of Magic that allows Manuel to move physical objects and substances with his mind. Requip (換装 Kansō): This magic allows Manuel to store weapons and objects in a pocket dimension that he can access at will. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows Manuel to create and manipulate the element of darkness. Because of his morally ambiguous nature, Manuel was at first not able to wield this magic to it's fullest potential like his older brother whose malevolent personality is prolific and in his younger years he could not use it all. However after coming to terms with his "inner demons", Manuel can use this magic to an incredible level, being capable of healing his wounds, flying, creating constructs of darkness and explosions large enough to injure the likes of Seznam. *'Evil Extinction' ( Ebiru Ekusutinkuion lit. Demon Rupture): Like his older brother, Manuel can use this magic to create massive explosions. Providing the explosion created is not too large, he can direct it with incredible precision towards it's target. Because this spell does not require the creation of a magic circle, the explosions are activated instantaneously making it very difficult to avoid. *'Evil Incarnate' ( Ebiru Inkarunāto lit. Idea of Evil): Assorted Others Keen Perception: Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Manuel's physical appearance is based off of Mael from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series.